


Awakened feelings

by Lina_Klover



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Klover/pseuds/Lina_Klover
Summary: Once Bill decided to change, and obtaining physical body and achieve escape information in dream, suddenly changes his mind, mentally arguing, that a Weirdmaggedon - this indeed the, what he wants. But what to do when human weaknesses come out? And the girl standing in front of him, not contempt, and vice versa... something strange...





	1. Chapter 1

He felt lonely, lost and useless creature. The measurement of where each goes, who wiped the gun; a gun that allows you to erase not only bad memories but also piece of mind. One of them was bill cipher, who can be considered, was serving his sentence in solitude.

He had a lot of thoughts about revenge, about the eternal party with the alternate creatures of the flat universe, but then... all those desires disappeared somewhere. Maybe because he realized that there's no way out or because it is no longer the excitement which he felt in the day when the split sphere, and formed Strannovato.

However, he still has the ability to observe, and he observed that sometimes, as you travel the Stanford and Stanley pines, as Mabel and Dipper while away their high school days, and indeed, for the entire life of residents of Gravity falls.

A couple of years awoke in him a new desire, which he wanted to bring to life change, to become someone that people will make the society such a small town, to become those who will be friends, in spite of all his strange powers and black humour; to become someone that will no longer be perceived as the most dangerous creatures on Earth.

"I so want…" he reached into the void, "to change…"

He knew that being a simple triangle will not achieve anything, and certainly it all will look like a supernatural being. As if he wanted to become... someone else.

"That's possible". Replied a voice from nowhere, and one lit up around in search of the source of the sound, but nobody noticed. After he was blinded by a bright light that made one eye being closed.

* * *

 

"Yippee, here we are again!"

Summer came, and the Pines twins went back on vacation to the great-grandfathers Wall and Stanford. All year old men have studied all sorts of anomalies and strange phenomena around the world and finally, summer again returned to his native Gravity falls, where they waited for old friends — Wendy, Soos, and others.

"Kids!"

They can hardly now be called children. The time flew by, and so, pine itself is already seventeen years of age. They both stretched out in height, has a little changed outwardly, but all the same optimism Mabel and Dipper's confusion will not disappeared. Even now, when they all meet, he is nervous in the presence of all the same Wendy, who is currently nineteen years old. All those shy glances, unusual stuttering and trembling of the legs. Well, Mabel was most excited about Grande and candy. Girlfriend immediately gripped her in a strong friendly embrace, and it seemed that in the arms of a stronger Grandy can suffocate.

"I'm so glad to see you again! The whole year has passed!" smiled she. "how did your school year end?"

"FRENCH TEACHER FAILED ME", he waved his hand of the Granda, "AND I GOT HIM!"

Girlfriends laughed.

The most sincere and the most pleasant embrace was these strands, in which the twins miss the most. What could be better than to come to the relatives with whom a great deal has survived? With those with whom very fun and so well.

"How about we throw a party for our arrival and the beginning of summer?" Mabel smiled widely, enthusiastically raising his hand up. Many agreed with her, it would be nice to unwind and hang out, putting his head on the exams and study days.

"Great!" caught Grunkle Stan. "A wonderful opportunity to empty the wallets!"

All laughed together. Still about twenty minutes they discussed the upcoming evening event. For instance, talking about lights that you can hang on the street or on the food; and the music that Soos will be switched on in place of DJ. They were waiting for carefree days away from the bustle of the city.

* * *

 

"And the pain has not disappeared anywhere!" Mabel turned to her brother as soon as she hung up all the posters with her favorite singers and films, and then showed both hands into which the wooden pieces of wood fell.

"And there's no more goat on my bed." Dipper smirked, putting the empty suitcase in the corner of their room.

"What are your plans for the summer?" asked girl, by removing for ears hindering a strand of hair.

"Look for something unusual in Gravity falls and help uncle Ford in the lab!" it seemed that his eyes sparkled with some delight and joy that only touchy Mabel chuckled. "Well, of course, to spend the summer with his beloved sister!" - Диппер распростер руки, заметив перемены на лице близняшки. "A friendly hug?"

"A friendly hug!" she walked over to him and hugged, then pulled away and thought for a moment. "I wonder if _he_ 's still here."

"He?" did not understand the guy.

She ran out of the bedroom and after some time returned again.

"Today necessarily'll light it up!" she extended her hand forward. "Grappling hook!" hot and the hook, as it was in this room broke the window of the attic, and then heard the laughter of Pines. Like adults, and in psyche all those same small children.

* * *

 

Light pink sweater, knitted by the girl, covered her shoulders in this day. The old sweater she was somewhat on the small side so she bound the same, only bigger. She wore a medium long purple skirt and black ballet flats, and then ran up to the dresser and wearing earrings in the form of stars!

She raced to the door of the hut, already knowing that there were people, where grunkle Stan was rowing money with a shovel with arriving guests, and Soos already was blasting the music, bringing all entertainment. The guests had fun, the Grand and candy already danced with the others, to which later joined herself and Mabel.

Dipper went over to Wendy, who was sitting on the counter and watched the beginning of the party. View of lights in the shape of garlands, covering the mystery shack and twinkle in the sky stars have fascinated; they could hardly tear myself away, and made Wendy, paying all her attention to Dipper.

While everyone was having fun-on the other side of Gravity falls there was a bright flash of light, which lasted no more than a second. In that place was a man, spread-eagled on zelenilom field in the night.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a beautiful night sky, where twinkling stars and the full moon illuminating some corners of the town. Breath. He breathed in the air, and then was surprised and abruptly took a sitting position. The guy lowered his gaze, once again marveling at the fact that he has a mouth, and now, when there was this attack — he saw my feet covered with a black cloth; it was definitely the clothes.

He summed up his hands to himself and with a certain interest began to inspect them, to compress the toes and decompress. Then they reached out to his head, and he felt the silky threads under his fingers; the hair... he had hair.…

Not believing everything, he eventually touched the face and felt myself bandage covering one eye, but he had second. He slightly lifted it and understand what he sees in both eyes.

"It..."

The amber piercing eye glanced to the right, where he found his hat and a long cane. From these things came a muted golden glow. It made him believe that this is not a dream and that he's Bill Cipher — indeed somehow became a man.

"I'm a human..." the guy is once again breathed into the lungs, the oxygen, once again to be sure.

* * *

 

"Soos, not this song!" screamed Wendy, going to be the guy.  
  
_"I'm a fool, we know that! We're lighting! I'm a fool, we know that! We're lighting! Eat my pants, eat my pants! Yeah!"_  
  
It's been years, and she still hates that song. While Soos and Wendy decided on the choice of songs, visitors decided to take a break and eat.  
  
"Well? wha-a-a-at?" Mabel danced a little. "Who's ready to party all night?"

"Yeah!" both girls exclaimed, and then slyly narrowed eyes, seeing the crowd of guys and giggled.  
  
"And this is a chance to spin out a new summer affair!" Mabel giggled, remembering your album with your ex loved ones over those four summers, which is already behind us. She still believed that she would find a boyfriend, with whom she will be fine.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed the Granda. "And then my ex found me a replacement!" she clenched her hands into fists. "I'd hit him in the face!"  
  
Girls laughed. Next ran the grown Puhla that Mabel grabbed and habitually clutched in his arms.  
  
"Who will find his new love?" muttered blue-eyed, and then put his hand to the cheeks of the pig and pulled, allegedly in charge of him: "Of course you, Mabel Pines!"  
  
Friend laughed again.  
  
Bill peeked out from behind the foliage. This party is clearly not bothering him, and he thought about how to get there without attracting undue attention. What if he found out? He after all the very triangle, enslaved the entire Gravity falls once. Will he be forgiven for this act?  
  
He took a step forward, realizing that the hat and cane would certainly give it, but the human form and changed things. Why not try it? He decided to change, so you need somehow to act and not stand still. Since he had such a great opportunity to go out in the "people", why not use it? Deep breath... and Go.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha!" giggling girls, hiding at the table. One of those guys walked up to the table and came across a strange note.  
  
_"You like us? If Yes, then who more:_  
_a) Mabel;_  
_b) Granda;_  
_C) Candy."_  
  
"Who is it?" the red-haired boy asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly, and then threw the note, crumpling into a ball.  
  
"Not interested", has muttered Mabel. "Okay," she's optimistic chuckled, waving his hand, "let's go drink the punch!"  
  
"I don't like punch," admitted black-haired.  
  
"Are you, Granda?"  
  
"Also," she replied, "we'd better go to dance. When you're free, please join us!"  
  
"That's right!" the girl moved to the side table, behind which stood a bowl of punch. He had only to pour it into his glass, as here, as if out of nowhere comes a tall guy that staggered slightly, and then froze in place.  
  


Bill was a little hard to get used to this body. He almost never walking on earth, and only soared in the air, because with their feet and not enjoyed.

He was tall, which made Mabel lift his head and examine him. Large amber-colored eyes, wheat colored hair, neat facial features, open mouth. High growth, clothing in mobiles, black and white tones. Under the throat over a white shirt was a black bow, and on top of it and a black vest. Classic black pants and a cloak, covering his broad shoulders immediately rushed to look, and especially his hat on head and cane in hand. Someone she looked familiar, but whom she could not remember…

They stood, studying each other's views. He is also missed by what beautiful blue eyes she examined it. Curly brown hair fascinated, and clothes only emphasized all the mercy in it.  
  
"Hello," the girl spoke first, graduating to inspect it.  
  
_"That was my first experience,"_ he thought, _"to make friends."_

Cipher began to mentally warn myself that he didn't use black humor in dealing with it. Albeit they were familiar, but only in very bad circumstances, and certainly not friendly, besides it was so long ago that they each other do not remember almost. Bill's a man now, and she's a grown-up girl. Let externally it has changed, but the internal world of fantasy and childhood still sparkled in her, and she did not hide it.  
  
"Hello," replied the blond.  
  
"Don't just stand there, come over here," she asked him, and he dutifully went around the bushes, approaching Mabel. The guy was afraid to get lost in the feet and fall in front of her, it would look very awkward. "I haven't seen you here before," taking a sip of juice, said blue eyes. Really. In the last couple of years, she hasn't met anyone who looks like this stranger. "Аre you a newcomer?"  
  
_"From another dimension,"_  said the amber-eyed man mentally.  
  
"Yes," considering your response to the conspiracy, he said.  
  
"What's your name?"   
  
This question he feared the most, but is it worth to lie? Or should I hope she forgets him and say as it is? She hardly recognizes him in this kind, because now he is the most genuine human body; we just need to learn how to control it.  
  
"I'm Bill, are you?"  
  
"Mabel Pines!" hemmed girl. "Rhymes with Gable, Cable and Shmable! Great, huh?" - the same baby laugh escaped her lips. It was her plus at that age. She doesn't pretend to be a lady or just a polite girl — she's just trying to be herself. And it's really great.  
  
_"She didn't recognize me..."_ with relief, thought the blond.  
  
"Hey, do you want to meet my friends, candy and Granda? I'm sure they'll be happy!" she grabbed his hand, pulling to the dance floor, but he just shrugged, skidding to a halt.  
  
"No thanks," - politely, he smiled, looking at her dancing friends. Dipper and Wendy danced in the same crowd. After all this time she is dancing for the first time in his company without the annoying, interfering everywhere, too.  
  
"Then let's dance!" Mabel had pulled him by the hand, and now he can not resist her. He was afraid that will not be able to make friends at a pace, and then at least one to keep…  
  
They're a little unlucky. When they reached the desired site, playing with the slowness. Girl froze on place, listening to something, and then laughed.  
  
"I like this song, let's dance!" her voice was ringing and soothing, but he was still uncomfortable. Bill in life never danced, he could only watch the party, but did not take part in them.  
  
"Do not know," he said a little quieter.  
  
"It's nothing!" gave up free hand blue-eyed. "It's simple!"  
  
The guy's arm, which she clutched in her before, she put it on her waist.  
  
"The cane will have to leave," said the girl and he threw her a short distance, hoping nobody will pick it up.  
  


But the second hand bill she lifted one and laid it in his. He awkwardly curled his fingers around her delicate little fingers. Compared with his hand — its little arm was in two times less.

Mabel moved forward, trying to help him start a dance and after some fifteen minutes he somehow, worked, clearly pleased with alternative creatures, who only knew about the flat figures, black humor, and dreams about the eternal parties. Such things never interested him. And it was his first friendly task-to dance, but who would have thought that this dance-the beginning of something more…  
  



	2. Chapter 2

During the dance was shown some mixed feelings. It turns out that people can also be fun, just not the way they are — the alternative being... Feel the warm palm on his hand, to see the smile unfamiliar girl and learn to dance, gently prinimaya her waist, has become something supernatural for him; something a sort of unusual.  
  
"Look, Mabel already has a boyfriend!" angrily muttered the Granda, slightly pushing in the side of the Сandy, and then turned around and grabbed the arm of some random guy from the crowd, they spotted their arrival, and dragged him to the dance floor. "All, now I'm too busy." the coarse laughter of the girl forced the guy to this neglect and much to be lost. One look told his friends, "help!".  
  
"I'd be so good at framing guys," black-haired sighed, watching Mabel and some strange guy whom she pines on the shoulder; he looked quite a normal guy, if his hat is not shone strangely. In appearance looked frightening, on the contrary positive, but the silent man. Candy, as soon as inspected he was willing to bet that for eighteen years he exactly is.  
  


And then glanced at him with a dancing friend. She, as always, beamed with cheerfulness, positivity and the good; over the years her smile only became more beautiful, such that it is impossible not to remember. The girl obviously lived in all, trying not to miss any of the best years of teenage life.

The song ended and they stopped. Pines quickly pulled away and with the same warm smile dreamt on him.  
  
"We-e-ell," she was trying to remember his name. "Bill! Thanks for the dance!" she bent down and picked up his cane, and then handed it to him. He a few seconds just stared at her, and just this eye contact was interrupted when Mabel ran to her friends. He looked at her, but did not stop looking; as if something were forcing him to do so.  
  
"I messed up the guy!" exclaimed the Granda, stretching his hand forward. "And I have no regrets!"  
  
"He-e-e-e-elp!" the guy almost crawling to get to his friends. Girlfriends small laughed.  
  
"So?" smiled Mabel. "What are we gonna do now?" she looked at the bill and noticed that he too looks at her. She wanted him to meet her friends, but then she remembered that he didn't want to, and then looked away, returning his attention to the conversation.  
  
_"Surprisingly."_  
  
The blond looked at his hands and remembered the recently concluded dance. He really danced! It was so cool that I would like to repeat... But should we offer her? Or will she refuse him?  
  
"Gruncle Stan!" she called as she passed by the old man. He was holding a wad of money, peeled off the guests.  
  
"What?"  
  
_"And here is the opportunity to check if I have any ability",_  thought Cipher.  
  
Bill flipped his finger, mentally representing a certain subject, and in this a moment, over head Stan appeared strange a wisp of cloud.  
  
"What the hell is this?" I do not understand it, but when he was showered with coins, in the eyes of uncle flashed dollars. "Mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ne-e-e-ey!" he ran for him, and girls again laughed with him.  
  
Bill, hearing the laughter of the girls, too, grinned.  
  
_"Oh wow, it works."_  
  
"Mabel," he hand the brunette pulled Candy, "who's that guy?" her finger pointed to the blond, who decided to walk on the territory. He was lucky that Stan was not met, because they would have demanded money for admission, but cash cloud had. Bill just went and looked around, watching the guys flirt with the girls, and even froze, trying to remember the style of communication. He also needs to know how to communicate with girls. Oh, and he didn't want to eavesdrop.…  
  
"Is my new friend," said she, "his name is Bill."  
  
"I don't like this guy!" fixed his hands to the side of Grand and eyebrows at the bridge of the nose. "He looks like my ex — Robert!"  
  
I again heard laughter that could not fail to attract the Cipher. He turned to leave, realizing that, surrounded by such friends will not be able to talk to her let alone offer to dance, so he stopped, secretly looked at the smiling girl, and whispered:  
  
"See you later, Mabel.…"  
  
The party lasted for about another hour, and during this time, all plenty of time to dance and eat. Dipper was pleased that almost all the time that there was a party held with Wendy. They talked about a lot, even managed to dance and later meet her friends, in the company of which was Robbie, but now he was not his rival, because he had been Dating Tambri for several years after the incident with the God of love.  
  
"Well, Dipper, I see you had a great time!" quipped his sister, pointing with an elbow in the side. He a bit choked on his punch, which saws until this and looked on it.  
  
"You also didn't waste any time," smiled the man, "just arrived in Gravity falls, and started to dance with some guy."  
  
"Ha-ha," waved his hand to Mabel, "his name is Bill, he's my new friend!"  
  
"I hope it will not be your first summer romance this year," joked Dipper, and the nurse laughed with these words, again thrusting his elbow.  
  
"No!" she grinned, lifting his hands up. "And then suddenly he turns out to be a bunch of gnomes, and I have to get married?"  
  
The brunette laughed, finally finishing his drink, and looked around. The guests had already gone home, and uncle Stan was still running behind the cloud with a bucket, but after the party it disappeared into thin air.  
  
"No-o-o-o-o-o-o!" screamed as during as during, that forced teenagers not to contain another wave of laughter.  
  
On the night of Dipper and Mabel discussed how they individually spent time at a party, and then lay down in bed, inhaling the smell of summer coolness, making its way through the window in the attic. All this was inspired by the nostalgia of the past summer. Almost nothing has changed,only they have grown.  
  
"Good night, Mabel."

"Good night, Dipper."

* * *

Bill was wandering through the woods of Gravity falls and did not know where to go at all. He didn't have a house, he didn't have a family to wait in. It was given only to himself, and he must think what to do.

He stopped at the edge and raised his head, looking at the full moon and all those stars, and then threw out his arm in different directions and closed his eyes, blurring into a satisfied smile. Bill still knew little about human life, but now was fully confident that learns it and learns to live like everyone else. To become a person, to have legs under which you feel support, to breathe with your nose, to breathe with your mouth, to have hair, to have both eyes... it's so unusual, but so great... he now has a heart, the beating of which he feels in his chest... it was the same organ, which he had never existed before... He was" alive " for real and could see the world around him; be on the same level as people... only with small abilities…

Accurately, ability to! Why go anywhere if you can build a house right here?

Сipher waved his hands, imagining a normal house in which to live; began to imagine the room, decor, etc... Remember earlier he had the tastes of the interior, so even now he had no problems with the imagination…

Amber eyes opened slowly, and before him stood a house, which he himself invented.

* * *

The next evening the whole family Panskov in the company Rus was watching the new season Rolls, which has only just begun to graduate. Mabel habitually sat on the floor with a bowl of all sorts of Goodies and Rounder, and Dipper sat next to her sister and with great interest looked at the screen. As during Walls, no one not hesitate of, sat all in the same t-shirt and striped shorts. Stood next to Soos, and Stanford, as always, was in his lab and created a new diary, writing in it all the information about anomalies and phenomena that they Stanley has studied for the last four years.  
  


"So many years have passed, and this duck is still smart!" Mabel exclaimed. She was about to continue his thought, but at this moment in her head sounded a muffled voice. As it seemed, it was very familiar.  
  
Realizing that because of the television will not hear him, she covered his ears. Someone called her by name many times and then asked her to come out.  
  
"Me-e-e... uh... er ..." Mabel got up from the floor and headed to the exit door. "I need to check something out. I'll be right back!"  
  
"Not long!" Gruncle Stan noticed. "After the investigation utation in an abandoned dentistry!"  
  
"Yes-yes!" threw it and almost ran toward the exit and when I got out and closed the door behind him, he saw that the guy standing five meters away from the hut. It was amazing, but now she noticed that his top hat and cane was glowing a slightly yellowish color. He looked at her with a smile on my face, and then lifted the cane up, then from the sky slowly fell down the bright lights resembling fireflies.

Blue-eyed opened his mouth in surprise and came out from under the roof of the house, looking carefully at them, but it fascinated and focused on the lights look interrupted him, bill held out her hand.

His smile was full of warmth and kindness, which she did not notice yesterday at the party, but now in all eyes watched as more and more become corners of his lips, splashing in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Talk?"


	3. Task three: catch

"How did you do that?" She raised her head up again, staring at the twinkling and mesmerizing lights. It looked like something magical and very interesting. She held out a finger in the air and touched the light, and he in his very simple burst, spreading small Golden haze in the cool of the night, and in a second they simply disappeared. "You sure you're not a dwarf?" Decided to ask Mabel, remembering one of the dwarves, tearing a rainbow, and after this matter was heard the laughter of the guy. "Your skin is so pale.…" She remarked, turning his head to the side and staring at his features. "Maybe you're a vampire?"  
  
 _"Tell me a vampire! Tell me a vampire!"_ Screamed her inner mind.  
  
"No," Replied the blond, and the face blossomed into a satisfied smirk instead of the smile she was able to observe two minutes earlier. "But I'm an unusual person."  
  
"What-what?" Raised a patted eyes Mabel.  
  
"Hats off to the lady," Bill putting his hand to his hat and slightly lifted her, so that the ground beneath their feet turned over, and the girl stumbled out of the blue, barely feeling the ground under your feet. "I'm a demon who arrived from another dimension. And if you're worried about the reason I'm here, I'll say change."  
  
"Is an incredibly..." Barely audible she whispered, still looking at him. "Why did you need me?" Putting a finger to her lips, the girl added. He chuckled, covering his eyes.  
  
"Then, Mabel," He touched her arm with his two, and his amber eyes lit up in the night pool. "that you're the first person I've spoken to in four years."  
  
The brunette took a step forward, slightly narrowed eyes, and began again, eyes to study his face. Such an extraordinary appearance now people did not have so light blond hair, white skin and large yellow eyes, whose brightness it somehow captivated. She didn't know what this is the charm or so noticeable beauty, but it really forced her all the time to look at it. He was like something unearthly; like something that can't be touched. But she…  
  
"What are you doing?"

"Your hair is so cool! Ha-ha!" - Pines a little wriggle, and then smiled. Well, what's wrong with it? To her it seemed that neither is fun, so she could not resist, running his fingers in those golden strands.  
  
"So," he straightened up, intending to continue the conversation, but a scream from the hut interrupted him.   
  
"NO! Ducktiv, how COULD you?! HOW COULD YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT RICH IS LAWRENCE?!"  
  
"He who has propelery — get an earful!" Resentfully cried Mabel, wanting to return to viewing the show, however, the night visitor, still holding her hand like this. His gaze was like he asked... No, begged me to help him change.  
  
"Okay, weird eccentric," she gently took him by tapping a finger of his nose, testing, and smiled; this smile was insidious and tantalizing that Bill at the moment even fell into confusion, and at the same moment she turned away. Not trying to do anything? " I'll try to help you, bu-u-ut..."  
  
"But?" Repeated Cipher.  
  
Mabel remembered the words of the brother from last night's party, and therefore decided to take advantage of such a presented on a silver platter opportunity. Her body lifted her, she just turned around, endowing him with a broad grin.  
  
"But in return, you're gonna help me find someone to screw up an epic summer romance with me, and then you're gonna love it!"  
  
Bill's eyes flashed. He stretched out his hand, and she flashed with a blue flame. It was not something that would be deal — it was a simple agreement that they should keep together, and Mabel did not see any harm in it, and therefore took it.  
  
 _"Strange,"_   thought the guy. _"she didn't recognize me even after that."_  
  
He paused, looking at her; this girl is definitely interested in him as a man with rich potential and charisma; as the person with whom it is easy to negotiate and deal with; as a person... that seemed to make new friends…  
  


* * *

"What are you doing, Mabel?" the next morning, Dipper went to hang signs advertising the mystery shack, and on arrival decided to chat with my sister, though she was doing that just the same and brought it to the question.  
  
"Preparing for the big event!" enthusiastically exclaimed the girl, sharply, rising from the floor and stretching forward pink yellow diary with the inscription on the cover of _"Epic novels this summer."_  
  
"That this yes," has sighed Dipper. "you're really amazing, Mabel."  These words made her smile, but he continued: "met the guy a couple of days, and already ready to meet him."  
  
"No-o-o-o!" laughed the brunette, opening the diary and showing a blank paper frame around which had all sorts of colored labels. " Photo of the person with whom I will share the romance, will not be a Bill! Incidentally, that's exactly what he promised to assist me in my search! Ha-ha!"  
  
"I think, that all will happen quickly," Noticed guy. "You were friends with my new classmates in just half a minute that they spent in class."  
  
"Here," she friendly punched his brother's shoulder. "exactly!"  
  
The Pines laughed at the situation.  
  
"What's your plan?" Decided to ask Mabel.  
  
"Today before to go hang flyers, I was stopped by uncle Ford, asking to help him in the afternoon in the lab. He has found something unbelievable, that should immediately to study!" Dipper seemed to be shining brighter than the Christmas tree. Working with uncle Ford is a pleasure he'll never get bored of.  
  
"That's great!" sister giggled, heading for the exit. "Wish me luck! My love is waiting for me!"  
  
On the first floor she met Soos, who was carrying something in his hands, and the girl smiled warmly to him.  
  
"How are you doing, Soos?" she asked, and then looked at the thing in his hands. "It's…"  
  
"Quiet," he said, surreptitiously moving his gaze towards the redhead, who was sitting at the checkout. "if Wendy finds out, they'll take back, and I'm losing my mind, I want to hear this song!"  in his hands he held the reel table.  
  
"Understood!" he winked at the brunette and added, in a whisper: "Only don't eat your pants."  
  
"That's right!"

* * *

"Perfect place for spying on walking bachelors, a-ha-ha!" Mabel was on the roof, snatching up the binoculars, and gaze searched for someone who could go for the role of her boyfriend.  
  
The sun is like a golden apple was gone over the horizon, gracing the land with their fiery rays that seeped through the branches of trees and sunbeams touched the field.  
  
"Isn't it too late to look?" asked his assistant Bill, becoming near with it.  
  
"Cool and the most beautiful guys come out in the evening!" her eyes flashed slyly, and Bill raised her eyebrow, looking at her. Beautiful? Interestingly, and he is considered the beautiful?  
  
Being in a newly made house, he certainly looked in the mirror looking at his human form. He didn't know what kind of guys nowadays like girls, that's why was confused. If he really wanted to make friends, both girls and guys, is it necessary to be beautiful, according to Mabel?  
  
"Am I handsome?" without a fraction of hesitation asked Bill, and she looked at him in surprise. Why is he suddenly interested in this, and the more from her? Some part of his soul insisted that Mabel honest and will tell you like it is.  
  
"To be honest, no one is more beautiful met," her lips stretched into a soft smile. And really... Where else can you meet a guy with such an unusual appearance, especially with such beautiful eyes? Eyes that were forced to sink into themselves; forced to tear away from their eyes... And it wasn't lenses what can wear simple students — it was the most real human eyes.  
  
"The heart is pierced, and he had a hand in this area, wondering why she could be such a sudden pain, but it feels good…"  
  
"What are you doing man?"  
  
"How for what?!" Again detracting from the binoculars, said blue-eyes. "To hug, to speak each other warm words, gulyat together, support each other and, of course same, kissing! Where without?" she laughed, suddenly remembering how once upon a time tried to learn to kiss with photos of Norman and the street cleaner. By the way, still have not learned, well, funny memory about it though left. "And why are you asking?" decided to ignore that girl. "You've never had a girlfriend?" she slyly grinned and narrowed his eyes, having fun watching the stunned mien of the Cipher.  
  
"No."  
  
"Seriously?!" she was surprised. "Didn't even try to twist with anyone having an affair?"  
  
"I had other plans for this planet," miled grimly Bill. "but now I have a different view of the world, Mabel, because I was lucky to meet you; the person with whom I can freely talk to."  
  
"Well, thank you!" She waved her hand, laughing again as something childish, and then returned to surveillance. "Something hard to see," she murmured, stepping closer to the two steps.  
  
"Be careful," Bill warned, as Mabel was approaching the edge of the roof.   
  
"Everything will be all right, Mabel — special skill!"  
  
"Not to fall."  
  


He had only to say those words as she took a step forward, but look with binoculars is quite different, so the girl now stepped into the void.

At the same moment Bill felt the words stuck in the throat, causing the heart to jump straight there from the rush of emotions. He's lucky he was standing close, so his hands automatically stretched forward, being twisted around her, only…  
  
"Bill!"  
  
Balance. Now they fell together!  
  
"That?!" got out of the kennel, so to speak, Stan. "Somebody say cheese?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, those of you who read, leave comments though, that was the motivation to write for you)  
> I still do not know how to make out the text on your foreign site)  
> Sorry)


	4. Task four: plan

Just seconds before the fall Bill's eyes widened. He remembered that he had powers that he could use right now. His hands wrapped around Mabel, dropping a cane along the way, and then... Time seemed to freeze. The whole area literally for a moment covered with a strange grayish hue, and when the power retreated, she realized that is already on his feet.

His hands were still wrapped around her and his head dropped on her head from above, then came the sigh of relief. On body Mabel walked jitters.  
  
Uncle Stan, staring at them, snort.  
  
"Flirt somewhere else!" Uncle drilled. "From Norman rural, too, well facilitated last time. Be careful next time," and drinking soda from the bottle, finished it and went back to the shack.

A second later she remembered my uncle's words, and immediately alienated Cipher. He wasn't her boyfriend! Why did uncle Stan think that? Bill recently became her friend and just recently began to drop to her. They are just friends who can talk to each other, and those who have decided to help each other with problems. Although... Finding Mabel was not a problem. It is likely, was a pleasure to look for love. What could be better than spending the summer with someone you're really interested in?

But Bill wanted to change to such an extent that the past is in no way surfaced in his memory... That would be at the sight of the pines family he had no desire for revenge, after so many years... it is time to forget…  
  
"Since today we already do not have time..." muttered the brunette, looking at the setting sun. "how about we go on a visit?"  
  
She pointed her hand at the shack. Blond mentally took the trouble. No one learns... All right, so why is it so disturbing? On the one hand — it is necessary to join in contact, and on the other... Suddenly it can expose? What if dipper or Stanley, when they see his powers, realize that He is the evil triangle that wanted to sweep the whole world to hell? What's he gonna do then?..  
  
"No," decided to withdraw the Bill. I don't think he was ready to meet the pines brothers even after all these years. Let's say that the old him, and know sesavas for old age and a certain forgetfulness, but Dipper over the years, just umnel, and probably will be able to see it, who seemed to fear. But ... Stan pines didn't recognize the demon when they almost fell off the roof of the cabin... Then... what about uncle Ford? What if he is not so stupid as it seems in the eyes of the Bill?  
  
"Why?" asked Mabel, with some puzzling and puzzling having looked on newly minted friend.  
  
He looked at her, staring a few seconds, and then grinned, which caused even more misunderstanding on the girl's face. Bill won't tell the cause of failure, he simply tries to change the subject.

"I need to go home," he said stiffly, forcing Mabel to raise the blue eyes on him. He seemed to her a mysterious person; as if he wore a bunch of secrets, about which she had no idea. That's right. And these secrets must remain unknown, as their disclosure can lead to not very good consequences…  
  
"At least for five minutes!" she didn't want to give up. Somehow, in her burning desire to lure him to the cabin, to spend in your room and to discuss the details of their deal.

Bill hesitated a bit, looking her in the eye. They beckoned, and kind of begged him to go to this temptation on the part of their owner. Doubts were, but it is worth the risk…  
  
"Well," grinned at Bill. "at the same time and make a plan for how I will change."  
  
"That's right!" delighted with the consent of the man, exclaimed Mabel.  
  


* * *

Uncle Stan was watching TV, and uncle Ford Dipper were in the lab. This is what explained why Bill and no one crossed that it was his delight, though in some degree he didn't care, just do not know. If he is revealed right in front of the first friend, then all his plans to change will fly to the farthest corner of his life, and he will not be able to find friends. It sounds very strange, but that's the way it is.  
  
"For starters we start with habits!" cried the girl, taking out a notebook and pen, and then sat down on the rug in the Lotus position, with the palm patted the floor as if to say to Bill to follow her example. He understood and already half a minute down beside her. "So!" her face was stretched and the spirited smile. Cipher has already started to help her and slightly less than half an hour ago, saved her from falling, she slowly got somewhere to start to help Bill. She was reminded of the same time with puppet shows. Dipper helped her, and she, being blinded by love for the puppeteer, I had forgotten about unlocking the password to the laptop Telford. More she did not plan to prevent similar errors, the situation have served a life lesson. "Do you have any habits that scare people?"  
  
"Well," thought the blond, "sometimes I use black humor in conversation."  
  
"For example?"  
  
"I gave one boy deer teeth,"chuckled Вill.  
  
"To exclude such from the dialogue," barely brunette muttered, writing something in a notebook. "Do not use black humor, do not show your individual side concerning all of these magical pieces that you have managed to show me! You need real emotions, more simple life, and yet..." she looked at him, and her face slowly stretched out a sly smile. "you need to remove that weird bandage."  
  
Her hands reached out to his face, and he touched as he felt the thin fingers of a girl on his face, gently pulling off his black bandage covering one eye. The human body is so strange... Reacts to every move, every word it says... do all people have that way when they talk to someone?  
  
"Тhat's much better!" - exclaimed Mabel, and seeing in full glory on his face, she blushed and quickly removed his hands where she was holding his thing.

Bill looked at the companion in both eyes. She was again unable to tear away from his sight, as in their first meeting. These amber eyes were so extraordinary that she was always ready to look at them.

Cheeks slightly flamed, enveloping heat to the ears. As far as she knew, it was the first time he embarrassed her, without even knowing it. And to suppress the embarrassment, the girl decided to change such an awkward situation. Mabel once again stretched out his hands, touching his cheeks and then slowly slid them up, and stuck her fingers in golden curls, slightly vzloma them. The Bill initially fell into a stupor and was a little surprised at feeling the tickling motion on his head, and then grinned excitedly, and then her eyes unnaturally lit. Being the same Bill Cipher — he's not used to losing, because with great pleasure I accepted this challenge, launching the hands in the dark strands of the girl. Now wondered about Mabel, but she's a tough cookie — definitely not a thought of losing the guy, because accelerated their actions. Bill, following its example, made the same. In the end, their hair started to become frayed, yet a mess, which then have to comb out, especially the girl.

Everyone knows that the guy is almost in most cases stronger than girls in the physical sense. About Mabel remembered only when the pressure from the hands of Bill forced her to nail the back to the floor. Posture definitely changed to not very decent, but it didn't embarrass them, or perhaps they just didn't realize it at the moment, as they were busy with something completely different.

He already hung over it, by continuing this war. Bill moved forward, and his knee slid into the legs of the girl. While all this was going on — she didn't even realize they were in the immediate vicinity.

Soon, Mabel's a little tired, knowing that losing, but another idea almost immediately came to mind, so as soon as she realized that it would be to do — on his face stretched a devilish grin, which in that second Cipher was amazed and stopped, but the hand has not yet been removed.

"I know other human weakness," these words a little alarmed him, but the wariness he hid behind a confident mocking grin.   
  
She stretched out her hands to the area of his ribs and began to tickle. Bill widened his eyes, feeling how his body responds to this influence, forcing to release from the lips of a very strange sound.  
  
"A-ha-ha-ha," he was inwardly surprised that he laughed, wanting to end this enjoyable meal. "Stop this... a-ha-ha!"  
  
"Then admit defeat!" almost giggling girl, never sparing his opponent.  
  
"No," he again has laughed. "Star..."  
  
At this point his mouth broke the irritable exclamation. He called her a star, as when she was only twelve, but now it's the word that spun around on the tongue, and he blurted it out in a kind of irritability, and even undisguised request to stop.  
  
"A-ha-ha-ha-ha!"  now on entire room laughed Mabel, that forced bill victoriously smirk. He decided to try it on her, too, and it worked. Strange... and why he before not knew about such human entertainment? This is much more interesting than enslaving the world with a Weirdmaggedon.  
  


* * *

"She's in her room, Mr. Pines?" asked Сandy as soon as the man missed the girls in the house.  
  
"Yes," drinking soda, idly said uncle Stan. "Оvernight?"  
  
"Оvernight!" exclaimed the Granda, raising his hands up. "Let's have a party!"  
  
"Yes-Yes, is famously," seems to have given up hand as during. "I hope that you will again make up the Dipper."  
  
"Give the kid a makeover!" together girlfriend cried and ran up the wooden stairs straight to the bedroom the Pines, but right at the door stopped as he heard a strange sound.  
  
"A-ha-ha, Вill, no! Discontinue!"   
  
"No," came the sarcastic voice of the guy. "I'm not done yet!"  
  
"Ah..." — she wanted to laugh again, but did not, as he loosened his grip, and instead was only a strange exhalation, and after a few seconds he repeated his actions with renewed vigor. "Bill!"  
  
Candy and the Grandа blushed, listening to all this. Probably they imagined is not what is really going on behind the door, but something obscene and depraved.  
  
And the main question now in their little head it sounded that way: to intervene or not?


	5. The end of the tasks and the beginning of something new

"Uncle Ford, what exactly are we going to do in the lab today?" Dipper with undisguised curiosity looked at him. The action came three hours before Mabel nearly fell off the roof.  
  
"The fact that a couple of days ago was formed a new anomaly in Gravity falls, and we need to explore it," uncle smiled at his nephew, and that, apparently, already constrained internal joyful squeak. Since childhood he was attracted by mysteries, mysteries, detective stories and adventure, so this news could not bring happiness. Four years there were no accidents, and then it fell, and even in his beloved town!  
  
"When are we moving?" asked his assistant guy. His hands clutched the t-shirt with impatience. It is like a fire that wants to burn entirely in his body from the rush of emotions. Adventure! Finally! It's summer now for sure not going to be boring if what he found pines really carried any kind of threat, but not one that could destroy no small part to the good people.  
  
"Now," Ford turned to the device with the monitors and began to press some buttons, then on the screen popped up a chart showing the level of performance of impulsive energy that leaked here a few days ago. "My adapter from the roof of the cabin caught a signal from a powerful power source. Urgently collect everything you need! We're going in search of the unknown!"  
  
"Yeah!" the guy was ready to jump up on the spot, however, had to hold back and a quick step will go for a backpack and other things.

* * *

"Is it here?" Dipper stopped on the spacious zelenilom field, which will soon begin to sit in the sun, giving way to the moon and the stars. It was a little hot, so pines pulled off his vest, leaving only his t-shirt on top.  
  
"Yes," said Ford, looking around and holding a special apparatus, capturing wave specific places where it all happened. He took a few steps. Silence. One more step and... "There!" cried uncle and ran forward, then stopped abruptly, realizing that he had found what he was looking for. Increased the squeaks of the instrument rolls over until, until he turned it off.

As soon as he took his backpack, then glanced down, seeing only the bulge was ostensibly on the grass someone had been lying not so long ago. Dipper immediately rushed after my uncle and looked at the figure, she was clearly human.

Ford leaned over and squinted, rubbing his fingers land in the head, stepped out of the grass shapes. Dipper didn't know what he was doing, but was so intrigued that at times forgot to breathe.  
  
"There's something here..."  he frowned, and then asked nephew to get from a backpack gloves. Shestopal put them on and continued to dig up the hole that had already started until he got to some small tile. "Perfectly." in conclusion, he called Dipper and he leaned over and tried to examine it, but could not because of the crumbs of the earth, so as soon as he blew them, then turned all his attention there.

In an instant Dipper and the scientist in surprise, wide-eyed. On the dark yellow, slightly muddy and worn plate, a triangle with one single eye was depicted, and the inscription "humanity" followed below.  
  
"This is-" Dipper tilted his head to the side, straining his memory. "Bill!" the boy anxiously looked at the old man. "What does that mean?"  
  
"He came back..." said the eldest pines, continuing to frantically look at the image.   
  
"That?! So, how did you get back?" the blue-eyed straightened up and opened his arms to the sides. "Didn't we destroy it in uncle Stan's mind? What does that sign mean?"  
  
"There is a chance that his return might be related to the return of memory Stan," Ford thought. "If you think logically, the mind of brother emerged almost immediately after using it."  
  
"So why is Вill not formed at once? On the same day!" Dipper was clearly shocked by the news. He was expecting to encounter something other than a demon again, which really can be dangerous.  
  
"Bill — the alternative being, which for many years were going by parts in the other dimension and thus gathered herself again," Uncle thought for a moment. "It's understandable, but ... how did he get out?"  
  
Dipper just had to shrug his shoulders, how was he supposed to know? He was generally surprised that I was able to remember this triangle, confusing the minds of the people by flattery.  
  
"And..." Ford stood up and walked a couple of steps. "means he's still a human being.…"  
  
"Why do you think that?" surprised guy.  
  
"Here he appeared,"  he continued his Рines, and Dipper only looked puzzled at him. "Humanity can represent a person's soul, can be characterized in a person, and ... can create a human body." Ford cautiously glanced on a grassy ledge. "Bill is now the man…"  
  
Dipper was ready to choke in surprise.  
  
"Tell me, have you met any strangers the other day?" uncle expected looked on him. "I don't argue that you know everyone in Gravity falls, so - "  
  
"A new friend..." shocked and forced a Dipper.  
  
"Friend?"   
  
"A new friend Mabel!" he exclaimed, clutching his head.  
  
"If so, she's in danger!" Ford took the gloves off, simultaneously throwing them in a backpack.  
  
"Mabel!" he shouted and ran towards the hut.

* * *

"This is it!" The Grand flew into the bedroom, finally deciding to interrupt them, and then froze. "Again, Robert!" remembering his former, 've got that furrowed brow girl. Bill and Mabel stood, drawing all their attention on the girls, whereupon the latter drew back from the guy and blushed, terribly ashamed of the fact that the girlfriend saw that sight.  
  
"Long live the sleepover!" they shouted with one voice, and Mabel smiled, remembering the old days when they came up for the night, leaving behind a big mess.  
  
After she recoiled from Cipher, he pushed away and fell on the floor, then on the face distorted, evil smile. Candy, thinking that he needed help, walked up and held out his hand, and then... just froze, watching the gleam of his amber eyes that looked in bewilderment at him now, but he refused, but held out his hand and stood up. He thought this was him ... a moment to make friends.  
  
"My name is Сandy," the girl sheepishly smiled at the blond when he straightened in front of her. In the eyes of the brunette lit up the lights, this guy seemed really beautiful up close. It had previously seen only from afar, and then had the opportunity to take a closer look, and candy did not miss it.  
  
"Bill and me," chuckled the boy, lightly tapping the cylinder and lifting it in greeting.  
  
Mabel got distracted from talking to Granda and noticed them. She even felt a little awkward because she wanted to help him find friends, and then he copes without her. The beginning of already been paved, and she him to this moment not assistant.  
  
"Are you a newcomer?" asked the black-haired. "What brings you to Gravity falls?"

While Cipher answered her, Mabel was even a little happy for a friend, however, for some reason I remembered now is the day of the dance, remembered how he held her waist as trembling, clutching her hand in his. I remembered the attack, when he said to her, usepa her from the sky, beautiful lights. He became her friend, but... then why is it so embarrassing to mention it?

The brunette shook her head, driving the thoughts away, not that she really needs to think. She should be happy for her friend and friend, it's good when one of your friends meets another friend of yours! The circle is only growing, and it should only please! Then why is it so sad?..

The girl again shook her head. The whole mind just kept saying, "don't think about it! Don't think", but she thought to even look at him now, noting to himself that in conversations he's kind of cute that had passed by him. He, too, looked toward Mabel, blurring in a sly grin. The ability to hear the thoughts of others, too, are not left, therefore these things thoughts in her head highly amused boyfriend.

Wanting to calm yourself, Mabel reached for the hairbrush lying on the bedside table, and began to comb out the hair, which not so long ago Bill told her. He, by the way, too, as smoothing the hair will not be enough.

"How old are you?" another question asked candy than you already have a little bit of Вill in the first five minutes of this experience, and he looked at Mabel, as if they had seen his salvation, and something telling his companion, came to the pines from the back than it scared her, and took her hands comb.  
  
"My turn," he grinned, saying it a little quieter, that made her again blush, his breath hot on my ear, and the body went goose bumps, and it made the body slightly to distort. Cipher, noticing this, kept a thousand smeshinok.

When you are finished to get your head in order, he smiled and looked at the Pines.

"I have to go," only had time to mutter, he in his frock coat clung Сandy, suddenly interrupting.  
  
"Stay with us, four of us having a fun night, right, Mabel?" friend with hope in the eyes looked at her, and she just couldn't refuse. Initially she was hovering somewhere deep in her mind, but Chu's question made her descend from heaven to earth.  
  
"It's not a bachelorette party!" resentfully has thrown Grand. "Robert I'm not interested!"  
  
"His name was Вill," corrected her candy, and her cheeks slightly flushed, and then she quietly added, "and I'm interested in…"  
  
Very attractive appearance will appeal to many if they have the desire to show interest to its owner, and Сandy was just the one who decided to do this. Friend from the first minute I noticed that he liked her; this was during the journey — she instantly had a crush on Dipper that day. Failed then to have a guy — so get it now.  
  
"Well, then I'll go get some nuggets and a drink," just not to see all these heart-rending flirtations from the candy to Вill, Mabel has decided to retire from the room, however, he had only to open the door as the stairs, out of breath, instantly raised the Dipper, and seeing his sister, and altogether rolled his eyes, which sparked a storm of concern.  
  
He immediately grabbed her hand, sipping on herself, and she had barely managed to pull the hand to close the door. And when she did, the last thing she saw was Вill's perplexing gaze.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked the girl, when the twins Рines were on the ground floor of the hut. Cautiously glancing at the door to their room, Dipper looked at her.  
  
"Yes," deciding not to delay the news, confidently replied. "Quite recently I with uncle of Ford went to on the study of a new anomalies. It served as a huge release of energy, which broke out in Gravity falls a couple of days ago, and lasted only a second!" Mabel glanced at his brother, wondering what he's talking about or he's trying to convey to her. His hands on her shoulders, and she looked at him again, only this time not as a second earlier. In the eyes of Dipper's continued flashed fear and anxiety, that could not its not disquieting. Something bad has definitely happened. "Well..." he for a moment stopped, and then continued. "Bill's back."  
  
"Bill?" Mabel remembered a new friend, wondering what he's talking about, and then the Рines decided to remind her, moving his hands to the eye and bending his fingers in the shape of a triangle.  
  
"Remember?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth from the shock opened a little. Nervous somersault spread throughout the body, and in the throat instantly dried up. A lot of questions swirled in her subconscious.  
  
"But how did he get out?"  
  
"We are unable to understand how he was able to escape, although only learned that in a parallel world Вill accurately collected itself in parts," only sister opened her mouth to answer, Dipper, interrupting her, and continued: "It means the same as our uncle Stan's memory has returned, only much slower. And now ... after studying the energy release site, we found a dent on the grass in the form of a human, and a tile with a triangular image."  
  
The girl froze, digesting the words of the brother. It seemed that the gears in her head earned a little faster, and then the Dipper again buried his hands in her shoulders, only this time stronger, and slightly jerking.  
  
"You know what that means, Mabel?! Bill now man! He is among us!"  it seems that the pines are really worried about this, because the second way to get rid of the Cipher by the same method will be gone. First, because twice he's not the lead, and secondly, because the thing that erases memory and some part of the human mind, Mabel broke in the last day, shouting the words to residents about the fact that now she'll never forget.  
  
"Hum..."  
  
"This is your new friend!" the brunette bent her lips into a thin strip, when he realized just how much now shocked by his sister. There was a lot of evidence that only pointed to its essence. All the harmless magic stuff he used on her was pretty weird. How can a common man have such abilities? Is true... not from far... So…  
  
"He's in my room..." burying his hands in thick dark hair, muttered pines. Thoughts continued to whirl, hoping to find an explanation for everything that happened. If this is indeed the Demon of the Mind, why he behaves a little differently? Well, not as usual. Previously, he was snide, flattered endlessly and tried to push people into deals that would not be a good wedding. Why was he dancing with her? Did Вill doesn't hate people? Oh, maybe he's just pretending. Rubbed in the trust and at the same time thinks how to get back at them? But... how so? She saw it as something good just a couple of days that they spent together; she saw it as a good person, with whom you can make friends... And why he saved her from falling off the roof? Could it have fallen, broke his leg or his arm... or he wants to kill them all himself, watching them die slowly? Is it really so?

"What?!" - Dipper, it seemed, was shocked by the words sisters. Of course! In their room daemon, which in two accounts can ruin its friends.  
  
"The girls liked it... so..." did it hesitate, whether to tell or to conceal from his brother. "so ... they asked me to leave him ... overnight.…"  
  
 _"Overnight,"_ internally howled Dipper, remembering all the quirks of her friends, after which you have time to clean my room.

"What kind of nights are there, Mabel?" now in his voice sounded anger at. "Are you waiting to die? It is possible that this is the same night in which he and we will kill you! Get him out now!"  
  
"Don't we expose him that way?"  lost Рines, again sorting out thoughts for and against the Вill. Some part of the soul didn't want to think about him in a bad light after all those good memories, even though Dipper was mostly right.  
  
"Right," said thoughtfully guy, thinking through a plan of action. "The night will hold five of them..." trying to chase away the idea that he can do, he muttered. "I'll be on the line all night."  
  
"Are you sure you can?" Рines calmed down a little. "Fall asleep?"  
  
"After such news accurately not fall asleep."

* * *

After the Рines twins returned to the room with the goodies, hung a tense silence. Those immediately stared at Bill who was sitting with a relaxed expression on his face, barely answering tedious questions Candy. It looks like she's already got his brain. Wheelchairs, however, is not enough.   
  
"Well, finally!" howled the Grand, taking from the hands of the Dipper a large bowl with the nuggets, what brought him up because his mind was quite another. "Why so long? I have twenty minutes to look at it" indignantly said the girl, pointing to the slightly reddened Сandy that doesn't hurt my opinion of the guy, and he just yawned. Apparently, he could not think that there are annoying people, and seeing Mabel, even a little relaxed, again seeing it as their salvation, but... the blue eyes was not so friendly.

The remaining time of the Granda and Mabel played on the PlayStation, which brought in candy continued to get a Вill, which he was not very happy, and Dipper was watching the enemy sight. It's like he's expected exposures from it, albeit this has not been a few hours.

Bill could not understand what was happening. Why does Mabel look away as soon as he sees him, and why does Dipper, sitting on the floor and folded his hands, keep a close eye on his actions?

When it's time to sleep, a friend, leaning on the locker, decided to sleep all together, as the beds were only two, and even wanted to be together, and after a few hours the guys watched the sleeping girls.

"Why don't you go to bed?"  sarcastically asked Dipper, being accustomed to the darkness, and glared at Cipher, that sat a little further from the girls and about something thought. After hearing the question, his head turned to the left.  
  
"After all those questions I asked this girl," he pointed to the black-haired. "sleep I would not want. Head is a mess…"  
  
"Porridge, say..." Рines squinted. "And, perhaps, you just come up with a plan?"

"What?" by lifting the cylinder with heads, asked his assistant blond.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Вill," it seems that Dipper was going to expose him, despite the fact that Mabel didn't want to. "I know who you are."

"In response, only a laugh. Now I understand why it is so squinting. Expose."  
  
"You're not as dumb as you seem, Pinetree," he remembered the old nickname, which was given to the Dipper, and grinned evilly, which made him suspicious. In the moonlight, speeding through the square window of the attic, it looked very scary. Then he turned to Mabel, and then back to her brother. "Don't worry," he hissed. "I wasn't up to anything that could hurt your family."  
  
"And you think I'll believe it?" Dipper did it with his eyebrow. "I won't sleep a wink until you fall asleep."  
  
"You want me to sleep?" Bill stood up, approaching the bed and then lying down in it. "Good. Nicely. If it makes you feel better…"  
  
Pines did not believe a word he said, because not thought to relax. He watched... He is very closely followed by a demon who caused a distrust, and a feeling of close danger.

* * *

After some time, bill had fallen to sleep, managed to dive into the realm of Morpheus, his whole body feeling a certain complacency and satisfaction. Until that moment, until he began to dream a strange dream…  
  
 _He again was in the void, from which not so long released. His soul took instant fright, it was a real nightmare where he never wanted to come back._

_When the demon looked around, his ears caught the ominous laugh that every second was getting closer to him, and when the distance has decreased, he realized that the voice of one, but echo like a double. Bill turned in the other direction, where the former saw themselves in a triangular form. And these demons was two. They are, as if reading his thoughts, talking with Cipher._   
  
_"So-so-so-so-so!" loud voice of these creatures surrounded him on all sides. " Who is this? Bill Cipher himself."_   
  
_The blond looked puzzled at them._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Вill Сipher," blue-eyed triangle stretched out his hand._   
  
_"And I'm Вill Сipher," red triangle, too, held out his hand._   
  
_"Nice to meet you!" exclaimed both of them that actually brought the guy to a standstill. But how can they be, if it is true, but these two?_   
  
_"We are part of you," said one of them. "As you know, you managed to get out of the dimension for the remote, so you materialized in this world as a man."_   
  
_"But you..." began talking red. "not just you."_   
  
_"I not understand." got that furrowed brow real Вill._   
  
_"Explain," hemmed second, approaching him. "we're your emotions, lifestyle factors your mind who do not have time to recover before your release, but small bits somehow managed to recover in your head, and here we are!"_   
  
_"Offer to make you a deal," said both of the triangle in one voice, holding the hands of the owner._   
  
_"What is the fee for returning the real me?" decided to inquire Cipher, perfectly knowing, that for a deal necessarily requires something in return._

_"Withdrawal of forces," said the blue triangle. "When using the slightest power of the Demon of the Mind, physical body in which you now live, would be plagued until then, until you die. Human flesh is fragile compared to demonic flesh, so you should be careful what you wish for."_   
  
_"How to regain strength immediately after the transaction?" firmly asked his assistant he._

_"To get your strength back, you'll need to find a gold-plated scissors, which were created immediately after your appearance in the world of people," hemmed red. "s the path to alternative creatures that are now languishing in the dimension which you had once called home. Find the scissors, get Weirdmaggedon, strength will return, and with them, power to the world!"_   
  
_Bill a bit wondered. He did not want absolute power, however, to accept this and to return to power wanted…_   
  
_"Hand," said Вill and shook hands, which in an instant became one. Then hand over the red-blue flame, and then they heard the evil laughter of these creatures, and the dream ended._

Bill immediately woke up, breathing heavily. What was that? Vision, just a dream?

His head went down, and he saw the cylinder left on the floor shining fast, and then stopped, turning him and the cane into the usual attributes of clothing.

He felt a little differently. There was a desire to pajaziti, and to make fun of someone, but... none of the memories were not lost, and he also didn't plan to harm the family of Pines. At least now.…

His breath to some extent returned to normal and he grabs a game in hand head, looked at the sleeping Mabel, which was a little off Саndy.

The guy splashed a wave of vivacity after this dream, so I wanted something to do at a time like over the hill there are the first rays of the sun.

Bill got up from the bed and walked over to the closet, then leaned over and moved the little candy, laying her head on the shoulder Grandy while he sat between the girls, they find themselves halfway between the Рines and black-haired.

Throwing a glance toward the opposite wall, on which relied the back of the Dipper, the demon realized that he did not last long, or just wait until he falls asleep.

Cipher folded his hands on his chest and gently leaned on Mabel, as carefully laying his head on her shoulder. A few seconds his eyes unnaturally glowing yellow at this moment eyes were focused on the bed, and then if the eyelids were heavy and he closed them, surrendering to the sweet dream that was now so realistic as recent.

* * *

Morning for all began about eleven. They could sleep a little longer, but snoring Grande scare even squirrels sitting on the tree branches. Mabel slowly opened his eyes, and then I wanted to turn my head to the right to see friends, but that failed — was a barrier. She sighed and sleepily something muttering, stretched out his hand to it, touching something soft and pleasant to the touch. Somebody's hair.

From the touching woke up and the bill itself, slowly opening heavy eyelids. Mabel pulled, and it forced him to remove his head from her shoulder, and she saw him, sharply receded. He grinned, reading her thoughts. She is wary of due to the fact that he learned about his real identity. And Вill, no matter how it was strange, not even trying to hide it, and stay here for a long time also did not plan, so lifting from the floor the cylinder and a cane, he moved toward the door.

Сandy opened his eyes, hand pushing almost all annoying Grandа, and looked at Dipper, which the snoring did not stop. He's almost two o'clock watching the Вill, so sleep was strong.

Mabel cautiously watched the Cipher, and to her surprise, he stopped right at the exit of the room and turned to her. Lips stretched to a smirk, and his eyes had reflected the innocence and friendliness that she could see in their first and subsequent meetings.

"I came back, the Star," Вill lifted the cylinder in greeting, but why he said it — she didn't understand. Why announce his return if he's going to leave? Or did... did he realize she knew, and that's why he said so? Probably.

In the next moment Вill and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

When Mabel held her friends, then went to the bathroom, and then moved toward the kitchen to have breakfast. At the table there was not a Dipper or Ford. As soon as the brother woke up, then instantly rushed to the lab in the hope that uncle there is a way to defeat Вill. He knew this demon far more dangerous than it seems.

"Grunkle Stan," turned to the old man the girl. He said. "and have you ever had that you just made friends with the man, and then found out that he's your former enemy?"  
  
"After many years of my life I have met," he chuckled, taking a sip of orange juice. "Were the enemies and ill-wishers…"  
  
"What did you do?" of interest asked blue-eyed.  
  
"Nothing," vehemently replied Stan. "some remained the same, and some took a step to change." he was quiet. "Everyone is different, so..." uncle patted her niece on the head. "everyone deserves a second chance."  
  
"Your words encourage me," smiled Рines, and then added: "well, the stop deal!" face formed a smile. She knew what the result of the credibility of the Вill, therefore, intends to terminate their agreement. "I'll find my love! And I'll start..." she looked at the door. "right now!"  
  
"The main thing again to not a dwarf and not a fish," have fun he added and went to open the mystery shack. Here-here will arrive hungry for something unusual tourists.

* * *

"In the forest can dwell countless handsome men," she frowned, looking out from behind the tree, and then ran along the path, simultaneously looking around. I have missed on the bike will pass its fate? "And I'll find you, my dream boyfriend!" triumphantly threw the girl.  
  
She wandered into the forest, gazing at the towering pine trees and fir trees, which seemed to stretch closer to the sun.  
  
"Something or one handsome way," displeased said the brunette, settling on a stump. Beside her fell the tree, whereupon the latter jumped up on the spot.

 

"Mabel!" Wendy, whose red hair was gathered into a high ponytail, called out to the girl. "What a coincidence!"  
  
Pines smiled and ran up to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"My dad and brothers chop trees for firewood," smiled Cordray. "What are you doing in the woods?"  
  
"Ah," she sighed. "looking for a boyfriend."  
  
These words made Wendy laugh.  
  
"How can you find a guy in the middle of nowhere?" red-haired threw up a hand, glancing round at the surrounding forest. "Here you can meet a couple gnomes ' or wild wolf. You better go home."  
  
"Wendy!" her name was brothers.

"Yeah, I gotta go," winked Pines girl. "See you soon!"  
  
"Bye!"

The search was not married to a good result, so instead she decided to just walk, with all my heart hoping that Dipper did not raise panic over her disappearance. She wanted something to occupy myself, but I wanted to gain new colors in my life and to find something of interest, but classes of people, namely guys, she is not caught.

Mabel didn't know how much time has passed since she left, but she's clearly tired, so I decided to take a little break, sitting down under the shade and leaning back against the tree.  
  
"Well, where I need to look for more to meet him?" muttered to Рines herself. "To run around every area of Gravity falls, or to catch someone in the hut uncle?" she looked at the trees, through which filtered the rays of the sun, and again sighed. "And even this Вill..." Mabel put a hand on his chest. "I made a deal with that stupid triangle."  she kept talking to myself until he turned his head to the right. Brown-yellow color caught her attention and she stood up, trying to get a better look. I think it was someone's house.

They say that curiosity to good arguments, but she did not think to retreat. There was something very interesting lurking.

After the trees in front of her eyes stretched wide hill upon which stood a single house. Big and very beautiful.

"The Prince lives here?" she joked, smiling corners of his lips, and ran to the door. The gilt pen glittered from the setting rays of the sun, beckoning to touch her hand, that pines and was going to do, but then... the door opened itself, and from the darkness she was sharply grabbed by the hand, tightening into the dark corridor. The last thing she heard was a sinister and sarcastic laugh.


	6. Inner world

For suddenly appeared a guest closed the door, and obviously not without the help of the free hand of the man that now stood in front of Mabel. She couldn't see his face, but observed the high outlines of the figures, and then, as he straightened up.

Fear often paralyzed even in the most strange situations, and even now, when she's all alone, in a strange house, and with a complete stranger who killed his boundless silence, it was strained and was catching a wave of anxiety, even when hints of the subsequent actions were not. But the interest in it is burned faster for fear, so she slowly, as if afraid of their own actions, pulled his free hand up and slid it across the chest of the guy above. Under the thin fingers in a split second felt fabric with solid firmware: was it a butterfly. Pines swallowed, nervously, feeling like the body for a moment and shrugged. The hand slid higher, and then touched vigibase, she understood the evil grin. After that, Mabel saw in the darkness unnaturally glowing yellow eyes. It was very unexpected, to the point that she abruptly leapt back to the door.

The lights came on, rather, the Bill included it. Campaign, the switch was located right at the door on the side.

Mabel realized that Bill revealed his true face from the shroud affectionate and warm smiles, but didn't know what the previous one was not a fake, but only part of it. The other part of, which was rare for demon, previously consisting of clots clean energy. If only she knew, I would have taken it back.

He made a deal in the dream, and certainly was not going now to make yourself good-natured; he planned to get his powers back and strangeman; wanted to get a new one, and that neither is the old house where he's only a couple days felt the power and powerful being. Where there is smell of dampness, where the sky razvernulas in a huge fiery cross, illuminating Gravity falls, as if covered with blood the heavens; where the streets of the city are flying bubbles of madness, and true friends from an alternate dimension and hang out day and night. What could be better than power? What could be better than a triangular physical body? Clearly not this life and this body, which he learns to cope.

Mabel was about to turn around to open the door and escape, but the hand clung to Bill's door. She flinched. Second hand with the same loud thud met with the door from the other side, thus forming a trap for the girl, whose eyes were filled with bewilderment and perplexity.

She instantly turned around, meeting eyes with him and frowned, suddenly scrolling in my head the events of the past years since that summer.  
  
"And where are you going, Star?" bland asked Cipher.  
  
"Home," this word was given to her easily, although the chances of escape was very small. She thought that he still has power, and that running would be pointless: he will catch up, not stepping and step out of the house. That was the only reason she still didn't push him and run. Pines realized that it was stupid to believe found in the woods some guy. As Wendy said, a wife can take only the dwarves-half ling, and not any of the princes. Normal girls are looking for in the city, and this decided to try their luck in a huge forest. Isn't it stupid?  
  
"Do you think that could get rid of me?" raised her eyebrow at the guy. His face distorted in an indifferent and at the same time mocking grimace. To see the awkwardness in the action and concern in the blue eyes Mabel was really cool. "Vainly." she really blankly looked at him, and he just kept saying, "we have **_a contract_**!" the whites of the eyes took a red hue, a color wheel is black and the words themselves sounded with a certain malice. Fortunately, it only lasted a second.  
  
Mabel had forgotten about the transaction at this moment, although very, very recently thought about it.  
  
"And managed me to make a deal with **him**!"  
  
"And he will grieve for a while," he replied, reading her mind. Pines was outraged. Sudden stretching into the darkness, the sudden appearance, flashed anger in his eyes was bearable, but to see it through — this is too much.  
  
He didn't even care about her. The main objective was to find formed since his arrival in this world is gold plated four-dimensional scissors to open a cross a portal to another world, however, if we do that, then only as to the terms of the contract were met, and a certain trick is not marked in the mind of girls, giving to understand that Mabel is the only one who will soon use. And if this goes according to plan, Рines might be able to help him without knowing. If the scissors somewhere in the shack, that Mabel will be his key to this place. Yes. Such thoughts caused him excitement and desire to have some fun.  
  
Mabel didn't know what got into her: she alienated the Cipher and, seizing the moment, ran out of the house. So much excitement for once she had never before experienced, except before exams, and then... She met the complete opposite of Bill, whom she met in the first place. This was not the Bill, who smiled at her on the day of arrival — it was a demon, ready to drag her into some trouble, but it did not budge; she escaped the clutches of the forest and hoped for a long time, but better — forever. Run without looking back, seemingly curious, but what is the use to find a way home, knowing that you won't find him? His feet carried her in the opposite direction, towards the alien abyss, between which spread the iron rails.  
  
However, his thoughts were busy with other, inner fear, because no one knows what to expect from Вill, and it was his only indispensable quality is unpredictability. She looked over her shoulder back and was instantly convinced that running away is not from the demon, and before, from herself. Feet a fraction of a second carried her forward, and when she decided to return the eyes to the straight path, then crashed into a Вill suddenly appeared in front of her. He staggered slightly on those stupid human legs, but this did not prevent him grimly smiling after what he saw in the eyes of the Star of wonder.  
  
"A bargain is a bargain," cunningly narrowing his eyes, he said, "so you must "help" me, and I, accordingly, you."  
  
She walked a few steps away from him, immersed in thought, and then, looking at him from рodlasie, has become a globally to go into that. Whether I should help him? This question she had to ask ourselves? No. The only question is, will she be able to help him, as he asked to change? The original Вill was soft and innocent, was prepared corrected version. She didn't understand how in one moment can completely change. What could have caused these changes?  
  
But Mabel wouldn't be Mabel if I didn't decide to help, even such a vile and mysterious Demon of the Mind. She wouldn't have stopped if I knew that could help and not help, therefore, unexpectedly, the Рines smiled corners of his lips and agreed, however, in return, wished only one:  
  
"After you have followed the terms of the contract you leave us alone?" did not expect it. "Would you lie this one time?"  
  
"There is no point in staying in a city teeming with people," squeamishly replied the blond, leaning on the cane hand. The words he said made him think a little bit.  
  
 _"What he then decided to change, just going to stay among people?"_  
  
Didn't he want to make friends, to integrate into society and feel like a real man? Did not he, being in a dimension for the remote, reach out into the void and desire to be different? Then, right off the bat, go and the next questions: change for whom? Or rather, for what? If you live alone your whole life, why change yourself? Why be in this world if there is no one to talk to?  
  
"On hands."

* * *

"Don't get behind me," angrily gave Mabel, trying to find their own way to the hut, and Вill, in response, only sighed and relaxed following her. View amber eyes were glued to the sky, and the towering forest pine trees. It began to darken, so the sun was slowly hiding behind the horizon of a spacious green field, under the rays of which gleamed grass. Head automatically turned, paying attention to everything, down to the last detail: on the tree branches, the chirping of birds and strange noises he could hear in the forest.  
  
Enough watching it in complete silence, Cipher returned the look to the back of the girl that was walking ahead of him with large, confident steps; he knew she was mad at him, and knew that at any moment she might dart off and escape. Just ... where? Not knowing roads, wander about in the wilds? No, he thought, reading her thoughts, Mabel is definitely not going to run away.  
  
"We have a contract."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not in search of love," replied the pines, holding himself. Getting cool, so the first tremors have time to go through the body in a matter of seconds, once there's a breeze.  
  
"And isn't that what you went into the woods?" he read her thoughts.  
  
"For that, but now I'm going home."  
  
"Oh, the irony," chuckled the demon. "you don't even know. Sense go there, far eyes are looking?"

The brunette suddenly turned around looked at him a real hateful look; she was angry not only because he followed her, but also because it continues to speak, engaging her in conversation, thus fueling her patience. Now he understood: the disclosure of true identity was such a attitude.

Bill with indifference, distorted face, looked down at the girl, whose body was shaking whether from the cold or from anger, and then only fairly grinned. The gesture made her believe that it was over, so she turned around on my heel and continued on his way, trying to ignore further words of the demon, or, quite possibly, future nesmejalsja. Well, it's out of boredom continued to read her thoughts.

"You have a lot of questions, don't you?"  
  
"Get out of my head," monotone replied Mabel, remembering that Вill has the ability to read thoughts, and turned out of the way. "There's nothing interesting."  
  
"Well, why not?" pretending the guy looked surprised. "You have **a lot** of questions, the Star," the young woman merely grunted in response, but Вill kept talking, and the questions that she wanted to know the answer. Naive and stupid questions. "Why has he changed so dramatically?", "Why does he keep coming after me?", "Did bill just pretend to be good?".  
  
"Be enough!" protested Mabel, and then, before he turned, saw a familiar clearing of the mystery shack, and then rushed there, away from Вill, but... it was worth only to run up on the porch as from the cabin suddenly out candy, which could not be surprising, as in most pines, and Chu, frozen on a level place. Mabel didn't understand what her friend was doing here at a time when Stan was about to close up, and candy was perplexed with why pines was not home all day.  
  
"Mabel! Where have you been?" this question seemed castanaveras strange, because this morning she accompanied her friend home from a sleepover, and now, less than a day, she is looking for her. "looked for you, but Stanley said that you went somewhere and..." glance black-haired slipped into the background. She saw Вill, who over thought and relaxed for what just watched, staying right behind Mabel. Chu blushed, feeling the head rush of blood, causing his cheeks to blush. It seemed that under his feet lies the abyss, and the girl herself is not on the ground, it just flies to the heavens for joy, a sudden meeting.  
  
Bill snorted internally, reading the thoughts of that silly girl, and immediately understood. He did not perceive emotions candy seriously as the thoughts of the girls were definitely confused like a tangle of wool yarn; at the same time she praised his appearance and beaten his head to a single phrase — "I need to talk to him!".  
  
"And... What?" a little after watching the reaction of a friend to blond, back to the conversation with blue eyes. Mabel then smiled, realizing that this is a chance to decouple themselves from the Вill. "You after all something wanted?"  
  
"T-talk about... Ahem..." she lowered her glance, and then nailed it to the floor of the porch of the hut, examining the wooden credence, as if distracting yourself from the emotions. Mabel was ingenious and also realized all at once; understand what will be their conversation. 

Pines came to him and said that she needed to leave, to which he only sighed discontentedly. He planned to begin a large-scale plan right now is to get to the cabin in any way with this girl, but here... only time spent in vain.

Mabel took her friend by the arm and led him to the backyard, completely forgetting about the cold, because at home even the walls have ears, if not to take into account of the Dipper, with which it shares one room in the attic.

Candy told her what came to her in the hope of meeting Вill, and to ask Mabel to help with that, because pines knows Cipher a little more.

She looked at black-haired with sincere dumbfounded. A little bit more? Really? She knows him for a very long time, from when Gideon had called him to this world from another dimension; she knows about all the transactions which the Вill was signed that summer, she knows, how much evil he has brought their family in the distant past, she knows everything... however, remembering this, I began to doubt that wants to help... Except demons can be in dealing with people? Won't he kill her one day? Alas, that Mabel could not know, though, seeing in the ears of a loving and joyful candy talking feet on level ground, she wanted to try. Bill same would still wanted to change, so why would not help them both?

"Could you make us up on a blind date?" asked the most intimate question-haired, clutching in his fist the remnants of fear and doubt. Blind... probably because Вill didn't know about who would go for it.

Mabel began to think about it, slowly shaking her head again, already feeling the chill night wind on the skin, from which the body went goose bumps. Omg. If Candy found out who he was, avoided it b like the plague. And Вill too... He will never agree to such human stupidity, and therefore need time to sell it. Week! She needs a week!

The brunette looked at Chu, noticing how she fidgeted on the spot, sitting on a big snag, she was clearly expecting a response.  
  
"I need time, Сandy," profoundly sad answered Рines. "Вill not so is simple, as you thinking. He..." she looked at him and saw a couple of stars, "he's not interested in girls." Mabel didn't know exactly, but somehow felt he did not want so easily to support my friend and to bring them together. Something wasn't right. She was probably worried about her thinking that she was seeing her perhaps for the last time. "I need to talk him into something."  
  
To her surprise Сandy easily agrees with this idea, arguing that she needed to prepare: what questions will be to ask him what you'll wear, what haircut to choose where they will sit; where no one will disturb them.  
  
"Tell me, Сandy," smiled the corners of his lips, Mabel, "what... exactly did you like in the Вill?" in response to this question, girlfriend slightly blushing, and then confusedly smiled and answered it.  
  
"It's beautiful, straightforward, mysterious."  
  
Mabel's numb. Is... is that it? So few qualities, so few words... it's not love, it's definitely just sympathy. Sympathy, is only caused by the mask on the face, inside of which lives a terrible demon.  
  
"I see," chuckled the brunette, his eyes closed and lungs breathing in the cool summer air, and then decided to say goodbye with a friend, realizing that their conversation has to end. She haven't seen Dipper, and he may have missed her all day.

* * *

Dipper, as expected, rushed to her sister's, was worth the only to step on the threshold of their room. The warm hands of her brother holding her own, forced to cover his eyes from the pleasure. She froze, and it was absolutely pleasant. He definitely noticed that.  
  
"Hands are freezing!" he said. "Where have you been?"  
  
Dipper was never deprived of unrest for others, and especially for his beloved sister. He always thinks about it in the first place, rather than about themselves, because she's who he wants to protect from all that harms her. And Mabel was flattered, it was great to have an attentive brother.  
  
"I'll make you tea, wait here."

Heat prying hands suddenly left, leaving behind a void, and then he heard loud steps: this is Dipper runs through one step of the first floor. Mabel smiled at herself. Deep is so worried... but for nothing. It's the little things.

She riveted the gaze to the floor, pondering this whole situation with Вill, and then remembered the day that they had just met. He was smiling, timid; he seemed to those who had just entered a different world for him, in which everyone was strangers, in which he could not correctly navigate. She remembered dancing, he remembered how Вill almost stepped on her leg, slowly as his fingers bent on the hand wrapping her wrist. And then... remember the "magic night" in the sky which was slowly floating lights resembling fireflies; which was surprising, interesting, something beautiful, but... the most beautiful sight appeared after when in the middle of all this beauty stood a smiling Вill holding her hand.

_"Talk?"  
_

Mabel felt a lump in his throat, and instantly the gloomy. Why so it's a shame? Maybe because of that Вill's gone? Or because he's so indifferent to her? But she delivers it, albeit he wanted to make friends with him, but repeatedly convinces himself that... it's a one-way road…

He is a demon. A demon with no feelings. Someone who loves to manipulate, not to obey; the one who only wants power and authority. What he may care about these silly human relations and feelings? They don't even know, so what's the point in thinking about it? What is the point in convincing yourself that he is the one with whom you want to find a common language?

"Here is the tea!" thoughts of the girl were interrupted as soon as the tray with tea and a piala of shortbread was put on a Cabinet. Citrus aroma of tea spread around the room, making you enjoy this moment, but the smile on his face did not appear. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"  
  
She lowered her head, realizing how inside her somehow batters, but for some reason... very difficult to understand. It was not of the best feelings that anyone could go through, on the contrary — it was so unpleasant that the throat seemed to restrain the invisible fetters, not allowing the words to be uttered.  
  
"What happened?" worried brother asked, tilting his head to see the sister's face, which she hides behind his own bangs, but Mabel just shrugged, immediately collapsing on the bed.

Dipper sat on the edge of the bed, and Mabel felt as she bent under his weight. The hand of his brother gently touched her shoulder, and she more wanted to cover himself with a blanket with a head. Pines was in disbelief, but understood that sometimes the person unjustly may disappear mood, or just hard on the soul, so he lay down and hugged her, saying everything will be fine.

She wanted to believe it, however, remembered the moment on the roof where the rays of sunset, shining yellow eyes, Вill, and the light summer breeze lightly his wheat-colored hair.  
  
 _That hurts._

She found a friend as quickly as lost, and he seemed to not betray special value to those days. Most girls always cling to everything, and Mabel is no exception. Somehow, in the same most cases, feelings and memorable moments lie deep in the heart; especially such a playboy and naive pines, which, passing through nostalgiaville pages, began to doubt that she hates him.

* * *

Morning reminded of itself, when the bright rays of the sun penetrated the triangular window. In the air hovered a tiny fluff of dust on the light, and the ticking of the wall clock gave its atmosphere at the moment.

Mabel slowly opened his eyes, feeling the heaviness in the eyelids, and when the vision returned to normal, she saw a quiet somewhere brother. It was the only time in five years they slept in the same bed.

Pines smiled and ran a hand through his hair, noting to himself that he's a good man and a brother, who, though not learned the cause of her emotions, but stayed there when it was needed. And she was grateful to him for it; Dipper is really very attentive and caring towards her.

Under the eyes girls could see a little pronounced dark circles. To how many hours she thought about his attitude to the Вill? Almost an hour? Or two?..

She glanced at my body, noticing the hand of the Dipper, which is located on her waist, then turned his head and realized that even after that touch he wakes up. It made her amused: Dipper always slept longer than she Mabel; an exceptional case is the alarm that alerts the early rise to school.

Pines wanted to get out of bed, but she squeaked and Dip, something murmured sleepily, opened his eyes and, after a pause, looked at his sister, then his eyes widened in surprise; he noticed the circles under her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you sleep?" guessed it, however, to what extent was wrong, because she was sleeping, but... just a little bit. "I was there…"  
  
"Insomnia," lied blue-eyed, pursing his lips shamefully. She didn't want to lie, but had to do it in order not to make him worry. Dipper's worried about her all the time.

As soon as the teens stood up on the ground floor they were met by Gruncle Stan, immediately loading new work on the Pines family suffering sigh, but the pain did not last long, at least for Dipper, because after half an hour he relaxed, stood at the counter and talked with Wendy. And Mabel... And that Mabel? Mabel was sweeping the floor, falling asleep on the move, and, when finished, leaning on the broom, closing the eyes.

Stanley noticed it, so to cheer her granddaughter up, he sends her into the woods for firewood. And he was lucky, she didn't even ask him why he needed firewood. A specific reason was not: he just saw that girl needs to unwind in the fresh air and even a little cheer.

She went out on a familiar path, slowly looking around us, not to miss even a twig. She looked at the trees, through the leaves of which the rays of the morning sun seep, which made the tired blue eyes squint;

One branch after another fell into hands under each slope, and in ten minutes hands of the girl were occupied, but not to a greater extent.

Because of drowsiness, which she carefully controls, Mabel wandered a little further into the woods without fear of getting lost again, and yawned, went on a new trail that was somehow familiar to her.

Pines went further and saw a big tree located directly in front of the exit to the hill, and sliding the sight below stopped, and firewood instantly fell from her hands, sprawled on the ground.

Right in the shadows, leaning against a tree and folded his hands and slept Вill And I think that this meeting was nothing more than sudbonosnoe for her…


	7. Interception of breath

It would seem that Вill and looked at all harmless while asleep, but she knew as soon as the eyelids open, and amber eyes look at it, then all the laughing and composure immediately cast her from head to toe, make you feel a nobody compared to the great Demon of the Mind.

She looked to the right, on a high hill on which stood the house, and thought... it turns out that the road is not so long as she thought it was yesterday. Yesterday it are more worried about going back to Cipher and cold of the night.

Blew a warm summer breeze, forcing the hair to grow under his waves, and she decided to come closer, silently pondering why he sleeps on the street and not in the house. Or demons can sleep where they want?

He had only to bend over to see under his eyes a little pronounced dark circles and to think about why he didn't sleep that night, his hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, scared; to such an extent that even Mabel creek itself kept from such an unexpected action, it all happened very quickly. Bill managed to do it, so she gave up almost immediately, not even denying this, however, in a second his grip weakened, and from the lips escaped a hoarse laugh.  
  
"What are you doing here, Star?" he's a split second looked at the sleeve of the pink sweater, and then raised his head and looked above, watching as the brunette's face in the sky, in some surprise. The Cipher looked kind of tired and pretty shabby, like he was carrying bags all night working for someone who just doesn't exist.  
  
"Over here..." she paused, unable to end a hug. Pines like I wanted to grab some kind of clue, or suddenly appeared the reason why he wasn't sleeping. Did was plotting something? "did you..." she finished, and then asked: "why are you sleeping here?" she watched him wandering her gaze. At night, despite the summer, still cold.

These words caused him to laugh again. Still would. It should not touch it any way side, as they are strangers to each other and not even friends, but only those who have signed harmless, as did the girl, contract. But he had other plans for her and sleepily remembering this, Вill grinned, because Mabel was his only qualifying ticket to the mystery shack, so it would be nice to pretend to be still friend, aren't you?

He's still not removing her hand from her hand, pulled her to him, and Mabel, not to keep his balance, fell next, on the grass, which was covered with small droplets of morning dew.

Now the pines were on his level, and he could talk to her, not forcing himself to raise his head and holeplates sunlight, wading through the branches of pine trees. She was in some kind of confusion, because Вill changed dramatically in the face, which made even more perplexed with what is happening. She even forgot why he had come to the forest, let the brushwood still lay on the path.

He put a hand on her brush, touching the shoulder and slightly pulled her to him, but that was in turn very awkward if she was not at ease, and therefore tried to pull away, but his fingers through the glove dug into her shoulder, making a bit hurt, and she left the resistance in the background. Though Mabel last night and got to thinking about Вill in good terms, she still didn't trust him and feared unnecessary actions on his part. She knew that Вill's gone, so hope there's nothing.

"When will we start executing the contract?" seriously, but in the same time and with a certain mockery of, interested in daemon. She froze on the spot, riveting look to any tree or other little important items now; she didn't want to turn his head and face with yellow eyes, which at any moment can turn into red and frightening.   
  


It Рines to regret that she made a deal with him, especially with such a condition that she alone could perform. What the hell was her tongue like? Who told her naive to trust a new friend, moreover, whom she had never seen?

"Е-execution of the contract?" lips formed something, almost like a smile, and blue eyes slowly turned his eyes to the right, looking at his companion. Something tore inside her, whether from fear, whether from the sudden proximity, because the face of the enemy was very close, that could not escape her notice, especially when that enemy is himself Вill.

She didn't feel in that position in danger, but also internal alertness betrayed, like he trusted himself and his fears. Bill was an unusual, albeit at the moment and was a man; no matter what shell stands in front of her, she definitely knew that Cipher wouldn't be himself without having some grand plan to take over the world. He was definitely thinking about something that wouldn't let him sleep that night, even on the street. …

Knowing him, she could tell that he would not rest until I get her. For the the distant summer, for which she and Dipper encountered in with this macabre triangle, Mabel realized, that Bill thoughtful, because not worth so simply underestimate his. With the help of demonic forces, he can rekindle the chaos that reigned here about four years ago and free, like him ,his "friends" who can re-arrange a party that will never come to an end…

 _"Wait a minute,"_ struck the girl at the end of his own thoughts, _"party…"_

"Shall we start with me then?" she pointed a finger at himself and grinned, turning fully to face him, and he in turn, was not surprised. Again, this girl in the head wandered a bad idea, which he is unlikely to agree. Is it? "If Grunkle Stan would be allowed to hold a party, then it will certainly come some guys, and then I will help you will be able to meet him."  
  
Cipher mentally rolled his eyes, but refrained from such Intrusive actions, because the idea of pines was really best for his quest. If everyone is interested in this hype, then he will have time to run through the other rooms and find four-dimensional scissors. And then all these human games will end, barely before they begin, even if he did not deny that he was tired of being in the body with all sorts of defects, such as sneezing, fatigue, drowsiness, feelings and others, as he believed, idiotic and unnecessary habits.

"Fine," his eyes narrowed, and the brush, located on her shoulder, tightened, and Mabel winced a little. The words that follow, Cipher made her realize that all her thoughts for a reason, but she continued to scroll in the head last words where Bill promised to leave the earth, and therefore, even on this day, he can't hurt the pines family, which is incredibly reassuring, — "it is our joy, Shooting Star…"  
  


* * *

"That took a long time," the Dipper came up to just Bang the sister, and then turned his attention to her hand, "where is the firewood?" he raised his eyes and looked at sprashivayte Mabel that he forgot all about his errand for Вill. She hoped Stan wouldn't send her a second time, because one meeting with the triangle was enough.

Pines noticed the awkward girl, because she sighed, patting her on the shoulder, and was assured that nothing to worry about, because uncle sent her for this only for her own leisure.  
  
"So hot in the street," taking off his cap, Dipper complained, and then noticed on the lips, Mabel began to play a cheerful smile, which is not very liked him. Knowing his sister, he could already assume that she's up to something.  
  
"How about a beach party?" she winked at him, by poking an elbow in open, but not so heavily, to brother curled in half. Suddenly feeling on the positive wave and catching myself at that, Mabel was even happy. For a while, but all these experiences and problems with the Вill will fade into the background. And Вill, by the way. This party is gonna be a good start on candy's reports with him. Perhaps she will be able to make sure that they were alone and talked.

"Beach party?" Dipper raised her eyebrow, already mentally imagining how fried from the heat.  
  
"Yeah," handed it to the brunette, starting to giggle, "will invite the Granda, Candy, Soos," she held up a finger, and then sweetly purred the last names, as if podrasnica brother, "and Вill and _We-e-endy_!

Dipper flinched, slightly blushing. Yes, I think Wendy was a strong argument to go for it.  
  
"Y-Yes," he scratched his head, lowering his eyes, "I think it is a good idea…"  
  
"Super!" cried the girl. "I'll ask my Gruncle Stan!"

"What to ask?" intervened, as times second of mentioned Stanley.  
  
"Permission to the party-y-y!" she smiled widely, pulling his head forward, and his hands rested on her hips, showing all his energy and cheerfulness. And the Stan should give it to her in the morning she was like a limp leaf.

"Party?" holding in the hands of coffee, muttered an old man. The smell of the drink spread in the room, creating a pleasant home atmosphere, especially when the smell of coffee beans mixed with wood, which was most of the hut.   
  
"Can you imagine!" Mabel took the arm uncle that was free, and took second in the air, continuing the same smile on your face. Now she was not wearing braces and white teeth could be seen in all its glory. "Visitors, fun, music and... hyping!"  
  
"MONEY!" his eyes flashed couple of dollars that caused the twins to laugh. "I agree! Organize the territory!" the contract that, Stan went to the table, continuing something to shout about raskoshelitsya pitiful fellows.  
  
"Yippee!" Pines twisted in place, continuing to rejoice in the fact that everything goes like clockwork. She again talk with friends, dance, tease Dipper are in the company of Wendy, and more... "Give the romantic!" there'll be guys. Gold lived for the one who wants to find her soul mate and soul mate, who will understand all her jokes and miracles.  
  
"You still haven't found a victim?" Dipper joked, finally smiling.  
  
"No," she chuckled, and then, putting on his finger, he added: "but today this girl will dance on the beach with some guy."  
  
"Glad to see you like this configured on all the good," Dipper smiled, hugging his sister, and habitually patted on the back. Like a childish habit, but it is so hard to break the habit that they just can't do it from time to time, but, alas, not as often as in childhood. "Yesterday almost in tears, and today, almost a rainbow in the eyes."  
  
"Yes-yes," she covered one eye and my tongue out, thumbs pointing to the figure depicted on the sweater: there was a rainbow. - Well so that, cutie-a twin, can you help with organization?" she reached out to her brother.

"Don't call me that!" laughed pines, stretching the return саm. "You can count on me."

* * *

Not far from the hut was a beach. The situation was not so bad, even excellent, would say the Stan: on the plot there is a volleyball net, on both sides there is a pair of iron decorative umbrellas, and in front of the river stands a clean beach, where you can sit all the guests who have arrived soon. Stanley even the cashier perched, waiting for the start, and once again glancing at my wrist waterproof watch.  
  
"Well, how are you?" Mabel from behind threw his hands on the Grandа and Сandy which helped with the embellishment of the place: cling to the trees garlands, hanging balls, covered a small table, where there is now a punch and a bunch of glasses.

"Excellent!" Granda rubbed her fist against her fist. "Today I find the same guy again and were to hook up with!"  
  
Mabel remembered first of June, bursting into loud laughter. The guy crawled under the jeers of his friends looked very funny. I wonder what will happen today?

"I too-o-o  going to catch the boys, rolled her eyes the girl, starting to giggle."   
  
"A Candy?" decided to ask a friend, a dark-haired confusedly looked down.

"I already found someone I would like..." his cheeks were filled with a scarlet blush, "to meet…"  
  
"And who is he?"  
  
"Bill…"  
  
"That?" snort Grandа. "But isn't he and Mabel already-..."  
  
Loud laughter pines has forced the girlfriend to break, and those when the girl stepped back, looked at organizatorshu, wondering what could cause a new wave of laughter. She didn't want to touch the topic about her and Вill, she knew who he was, and still believed that sympathy candy to him and all this is a trap, which slammed shut the moment when the friend gets there. But the alarm to repel it earlier: Cipher still didn't do anything.

"Speaking of which," she looked around, "he hasn't come yet."  
  
"Not come?" surprised Chu feeling as a smile stretched on her face. "Did you invite him?!"  
  
In response to the surprise girlfriend was surprised and she pines. Well, in all the time they were preparing the beach for the party, she never thought of anything worth telling about. Especially her.  
  
"It's all for you, girlfriend!" the girl jumped up, winking at her and pointing finger up, then fell into strong arms.  
  
"Now, go get changed!" Grand pointed to the tent where the girls had left their bikini and other girly trinket, and when they began to arrive the first guests, Mabel and Сandy realized that they should hurry up. Stan, Soos and Dipper changed your clothes a long time ago.

* * *

On the street played loud music, guests arrived one after another; today there were especially more people, it was the first time when they arrange similar razvlekalovki in area where it is possible also to bathe.

Bill looked up from all those present, I realized that wearing the wrong dress code, so I decided to change. Since I hang out with mortals, only by their rules, as if he didn't want to take. The only thing that went wrong in his plans is the place. Mabel arranged the event not in the hut, but on the street, and also in a certain distance from the goal.

Perhaps he will be able to achieve the location of Рines and ask for a visit? Also not a bad attempt to enter the hut, so that a smug smile has already appeared on his face. He realized that it's not as bad as it seemed at first glance.

He came out of the trees in the usual human clothes, which he found in his closet. Cipher didn't plan to swim, as now did the residents of Gravity falls, because it was just beige just above the knee, shorts and a black t-shirt. He clearly was not comfortable in this human shell, and in this, as people call clothing.

"Hi!" first met candy and Bill looked at the floor, amber eyes at her, showing again their indifference and cold-blooded.

The girl was a green striped swimsuit, but, alas, the view was not much to. Flat as a cardboard... the Hair was braided into a high ponytail, glasses and the vitreous was allowed a closer look at the grey eyes of the girl.  
  
"You just arrived?" on the face has played a happy smile, but a reciprocal gesture, she did not wait, however, as very welcome.  
  
"Yes," sighed Вill, and then heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The Grandа dragged by the leg of that guy, and he greedily stuck his fingers in the sand, leaving long streaks behind. "I told you they'd catch you again!"  
  
"Guys, remind me never to go to a party and aga-а-а-а-аin!" those were his last words. Amen.  
  
"The Grandа is so energetic," decided to see Chu trying to find some topic of conversation instead of just keeping quiet, but Cipher was adamant, and almost not even listening to his aching ear girl. It's like he was looking for someone, and that one wasn't candy.

"Have you seen a Star here?" finally decided to have something to say blonde.

"Star?" the brunette thought for a moment. "Mabel? So she's over there!" she pointed to the mesh on the other hand, where two teams were playing volleyball, and Вill turned his attention back, immediately noticing the girl in a white bathing suit with a white rim on the head with flowing hair, who deftly jumped, filed and filing have time to react to the flight of the ball from the opposite side. And so... she hit the volleyball ball with determination, and it fell on the sand from the opponents.

"Yeah!" loudly shouted she. "We won!" she gave "five" to some guy standing to her left. The guys began to disperse as tired. Mabel was going to leave, but the guy she was just playing side by side with stopped her.  
  
"A great game!" he smiled, and she raised her head to get a better look at him: tousled red hair, bright green eyes and radiant smile, which the Рines have blinded them in the next couple seconds.  
  
"Thank You!" grinned at Mabel. "You played well too."  
  
"Start up and tripped over his own foot, taking the filing," he added, which caused the girl ridiculous urges. It seemed to her that it's great when a man tries to keep the conversation in any way and does not consider her weird style of communication, albeit sometimes its really hit on something stupid. There was one joke that she fell out at the beginning of the game, teasing rivals, but it did not scare away the guy, on the contrary — very much amused.

"My name is Mabel," she smiled, holding out his hand.

"I know," gently smiled the guy, which surprised the girl, and she raised her eyebrow, just at the moment when the redhead shook her hand, "I'm Мark, the brother of Wendy. We previously crossed paths, but, alas, not bit."  
  
"You really look alike to her!" the girl's eyes sparkled, noticing the incredible similarity in appearance. You'd even think it was a male version of Wendy Cordray.  
  
"It sounds like a compliment," he grinned and then heard voices behind him: it was the name of his other brothers. ""Okay," he patted her on the head, "I'll see you around. I will be back later."  
  
"Good!" she held his gaze with a soft smile on his lips. The soul left a good feeling from such a short, but very positive conversation. Mark seemed a nice guy, who is already in her mind were tied and sent to the section of the mind of a "victim".

The girl turned and briskly walked to the table with the punch, because after volleyball is very thirsty. She turned back again while went to look at Corduroy, but instead crashed into the Вill, which quickly went out to her, after the conversation end Рines and her newfound friend. She looked too happy, even his cheeks were covered with a light blush, and my soul danced, almost forcing the body to dance.

By inertia, her hands grabbed on him so as not to fall back on her back, and then she raised her head to see who it was. And the blue eyes filled again for the day, honest surprise. Because of the fun, the games, and Mark, she completely forgot what exactly Cipher was supposed to do. But here and had: Mabel did it myself.

"Enjoy, Shooting Star?" looks like he was in the mood, right now his lips began to play a wide grin that was just the same typical demon. He didn't look unhappy, was not angry and even scared of anyone that even Mabel doubted the reality of the situation.

Only after his question she seemed to awake, pulling back from him, after which, again due to the large difference in growth, she had to raise her head to look at guy. And the only question that got into her subconscious is, " why isn't he with candy?".

"Something like that," replied the Pines, and the music began. DJ today was Soos, in companies which has been Melody, his girl. Looks like the music part of the party was just beginning.   
  
"Dance, dudes!" hand picked up a guy-question. "Traditionally, we start with a slow dance."  
  
"About!" Mabel suddenly flashed a big desire to find Mark and ask him to dance, let the girl and not supposed to do, obediently waiting for her invite. But Mabel wouldn't be Mabel if bath sheet stuck b to anyone. "Stand. Here!"  she eyes sought out the candy, so she invited Вill, and she had retreated a few paces, half turning round to the opposite side. "I have a little business!"  
  
But run far not managed. Bill let out a chuckle, grabbed her hand that made her stop. In a moment the body went deep somersault that shook everything inside, and the nerves somehow switched to high wave, causing the throat to dry out even more. She, soaking the strong, puzzled, turned his head and met the gaze of yellow eyes that are slightly lit, and this was confined, ordering the legs to stand on.

"What about your human entertainment?" Bill, even in the period of Stranovedenie, loved to dance, play the piano and even sing, so it not seemed to him something unnatural. Yes, if he is even now a triangle, or I would not resist. "Remember that time?" his fingers fell firmly into her wrist, and his chestnut-haired eyes widened. No... Just not something she wished not to remember today... It was unpleasant, and even more unfair to her, having heard about it through, and even more so now; when she wished to look away and give herself to this evening, participating wherever possible, be it simple conversations with strangers or just harmless games. "The first day of summer."

Mabel was silent, but escape was no more, daring to repeat it. Something it talked about the fact that the Вill came back, but the smirk on his pale face forced to doubt it. He must be just having fun, and she's just a puppet who dances under the thread of her puppeteer... and she gave in. Why something has given way to him around the. Right now.

This time she didn't need to teach him that as a yes. Now he took her hand in his, and the second relaxed wrapped around her waist, let that it and embarrassed, because now he was not the sweater, and bare back. It was a beach party, so there was nothing unnatural about it. However, Mabel did not think so: the heart went crazy and his cheeks were flushed twice more than when she talked with Mark, the legs went shaking causing them to tremble slightly, and his head began to descend, so he did not notice the embarrassment on her face, and it is forced to bend. And Вill ended it, sliding a hand up, causing the girl to straighten up.

They moved slowly in the dance, stepping feet on a warm, warm after a hot day in the sand. Began to grow dark, and the sun began slowly to approach the horizon, and its rays fell on the beach area.

"Is something wrong?" opinionated view Cipher stared at her, and she mentally telling yourself that it is impossible, looked him in the eye. And they gleamed in the rays of sunset, forcing once again be enchanted by the unusual color of the eyes, forcing not to look away. 

Repeated somersault spread over his stomach, approaching the throat, and as if it was unpleasant to squeeze it, forcing nervous and not allowing her to utter at least a couple of words.

Her free hand from the very beginning was wrapped around him, but she realized this only now. Bill realized that something is wrong only when Mabel started to squeeze the black fabric, and she never noticed. And the hand relaxed. The dance ended and the music that sounded for all the painfully long; others wanted a party, waiting minutes before the end of the song, but the pines were too deeply immersed in their feelings, I didn't even notice the end. Until now…

In a sense it brought behind behind the guy candy, nedoumevala looking at them. She quickly pulled away from the demon, a little silly and awkward laughing, pointing at her friend. She tried to change the subject, to get away from Cipher, who had just presented her with a new memory that will now be fast-forwarded in my head many times.

Then ran and Granda that saved Pines from the confusing situation.

"May-May, went for a swim!" she winked at her, as if hinting that the Вill should be left alone with Chu, and she understood her friend perfectly, quickly agreeing. She tried to do so at ease like everything was fine, but the inner world was turned on its head, causing it to go crazy, however, without showing it to others. Something was wrong ... something made her feel bad.

The blond held the girls an indifferent look, keeping in caramel eyes everything same cool and a bit of ridicule over something that in his view seem ridiculous. Perhaps, his amused expression of faces Рines or the, as she tried run from him, and he, villain kind of way, brazenly took and stopped its. And podfortilo that the Dipper was in the company of Wendy, because if not her, then my brother did not allow her sister to be near the demon, as well as Ford, if he were here.

After some time, the race, the girls ran into the water, trying to quickly get used to the cold of the river, right at all and almost always. Most unaccustomed, which in a moment no longer seems so unpleasant.

Granda and Mabel were splashing water into each other, so the hair got wet. Diving, competing, who will last longer without air. But…

"Hey! Where are you going?!" the brunette saw caught earlier in the day the guy was released from his trap, and the Grand was going to catch him. "Hey, stop!"  
  
Mabel was left alone, watching the outside companies that are bathed together and about something cheerfully talked. She waved her hand to her friend.  
  
"Good!" she stepped a step back. "I'll wait for you here!"

And this step became life-threatening for it. She didn't even have time to breathe oxygen, already plunging into the water head first. The support under her feet parted at a certain depth, and part of the body passed through the void. Lungs have become filled with water. She would have done everything you need to imbalance of the body in the place where there were only what, but... she could not Swim.

The Grandа looked at the river at this point, seeing that in place of Mabel's nobody there, only some bubbles. And nobody noticed her disappearance, because she did not even have time to Palatinates on the surface, to give to understand that she's drowning. A panic spiral wave went through her friend, forcing his feet to carry her there, aimlessly. And she was lucky, Mr.Рines was nearby counting the money.

"Mr. Pines!" quickly she called out to him. "Mabel, it seems, is sinking!"  
  
Surrounding alarmed, turning his views to the river, because the voice Granda was incredibly loud that easily already killed music. Bill turned his gaze to the river, knowing that its key to Weirdmaggedon now somewhere at the bottom…

**Author's Note:**

> I the first time on your site! And I'm from Russia, so forgive me if there are mistakes! And I'm sure they are!  
> I will try my best to translate my Russian text into your language!  
> I write this story on my Russian profile and decided to share it with you!  
> Thank you for reading!))


End file.
